Love Eternal
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: Part of my fic 'Spirit Eternal' a bit of cute KaiCharlene mush i wrote about a month back and only now dared to put up... basically fluffy and sweet. RR!


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Beyblade

Author Notes: I did this one about a month ago. And I thought it was pretty cute in a fluffy sort of way. And considering how many K/C fans I got out there, I thought I'd put it up. Love Eternal

It was a calm night, or at least as calm could be when the king's men and your own father hunted you. That's how Charlene Deamen saw it.

The girl sat on a bank of a small lake, gazing up at the stars. A blanket was snugly wrapped around her shoulders, her knees were drawn to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. The calls of night birds and owls gave the surroundings an eerie calm. Sighing she picked up a small pebble and chucked it across the surface of the lake, the stone skipped three times and sank to the bottom.

"There you are," a voice said from behind. Charlene sighed again and turned to her visitor. His eyes were glued on her, shining the darkness.

"What do you want?" Charlene asked.

"My blanket for one," the visitor replied.

"Remember Kai, it's my blanket! I'm only letting you share it, because without it you'd freeze to death, we can't have the fox freeze in the middle of the hunt," Charlene replied.

Kai sat by her, stretching out one leg across the sand, bending the other, putting his arm on his knee, "Well your majesty… may I have my half of the blanket?" he asked. Still he couldn't believe how dumb he was, forgetting to tell Anita he didn't have a quilt when she took list of all the things they needed.

"I don't feel like it, tonight it's mine," Charlene replied, tugging it closer to her, Kai could see it was too big for her, the quilt dwarfed the girl around which it was wrapped. Kai growled, tonight was a particularly chilly night, and he didn't wish to sleep it without a blanket, even if it meant sleeping back to back with her, and getting cramps on that side in the morning. His eyes reflected that probably because the girl drew one corner and threw it around him, Kai scooted closer; to him it felt warmer already.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were enjoying this, that's why you didn't want to give that merchant one lousy coin for a quilt," Charlene taunted.

"It was too small for me, and it smelled a little unpleasantly," Kai replied.

Charlene chuckled at that and scooted closer, "Well sir, you're paying extra for this, we had an agreement," she retorted. Looking him in the eyes she smiled, "Admit it… this isn't half bad, after all…" she added.

Kai looked back at her, his eyes stuck on her face, it's been a good month since she joined him and Rei, and in that month, they fought numerous times, she was as skilled with her sword as she was beautiful.

'Beautiful… how the heck?' he thought to himself. He felt a hand brush against his own gloved one, this sent a wave of chill down his body and he must have shuddered because the girl blinked, giving up a little more of her blanket.

"You're a tad warmer than usually tonight," she speculated, pulling off her glove, placing it on his forehead, for that matter, he wasn't that feverish, she just wanted an excuse to touch him. He nuzzled into her touch, their fingers entwining under the blanket.

Charlene felt her heart accelerate, like it normally would with his presence and touch, at first she thought he was an arrogant pig who thought no one was better than him. But in a month since they met, she got to know the tender side of him, the side oh too often hidden behind his cold and emotionless shell.

"What are you doing?" He asked, "It shouldn't take this long to know if I have a fever or not." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to kick himself. The girl's hand darted away, and his cheek instantly felt cold.

"Oh sorry," Her fingers left his as she turned away, turning her attention back to the pristine lake before them.

'Way to go idiot… you ruined another perfect moment,' his coincidence berated him. Silence settled over them, until he felt Charlene shift a little, her thigh brushed against his and it sent another chill through him, lately, that seemed to be the reaction to every other touch from her.

"S-Sorry…" the girl managed out, blushing, it wasn't the first time she had an oopsy when they were under their blanket, but it was by far the most intimate one so far.

His hand reached up, finding itself on her shoulder, "It's alright you know," He replied.

"I don't think so… there is this something… I don't know…" she mumbled.

"What something?" he hoped against hope that it wasn't anything concerning anything ungentlemanly he did, because lately all he could think about was her, and it gave him a rush every time.

Charlene looked up at the moon, her ember eyes catching Diana's soft glow. He looked up as well; the stars were particularly beautiful tonight, it was a clear night, uncommon for the climate of England where rain was common as daylight.

He didn't notice the girl was now looking at him, her eyes shining, he only remotely felt her fingers intertwine with his again; he was too absorbed in thought.

"Kai… I love you," she whispered. This snapped him right out, looking down he saw her eyes, shock washed over him, followed by a surge of something through his whole body.

"What did you say?" he demanded, his voice coming out coldly. The girl flinched away and instantly he regretted it.

"Nothing…" she replied, returning her gaze to the lake, the moon cast a faint glow on the water surface, and it stretched towards the shore, rippling as the wind played with the water.

Kai frowned, he was sure she said the most wonderful words in the world to him, but now she was shutting away from him again, he realized that he hurt her. His arms stretched out, wrapping themselves against the girl's waist, it was a daring move, considering part of their agreement was no embraces. He leaned down using two fingers to move her long hair away from her neck, he was now behind her, moving closer slowly.

It was her turn to shudder as his breath tickled her neck and ear. He heard something deep in her throat that almost sounded like a suppressed moan, and this gave him some indication of what was going on and just how he was affecting her, he almost smiled.

Leaning down he kissed her ear, taking it between his teeth, gently chewing on it, she shuddered again, and this time a moan did escape her lips. A second later she pulled away, turning to him, dragging the blanket off him in the process.

The blast of cold air on his skin was like getting hit by a bucket of cold water, he realized what he just did and how the girl probably took it.

"What… was that?" she asked. Kai blinked in surprise, dumb founded, and for once without a reply. He could only dumbly tug the blanket back around himself. Shaking her head she turned away again. As the warmth under the blanket built again he got his courage back, that moan was still echoing in his ears, he found himself wanting to elicit it again.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he used his free one to slide it along hers, taking her hand, which rested on her lap, in his own, "That was… something I wanted to do for quite some time," he whispered into her ear again. She guided his hand to her stomach were she was now fully in his embrace, and it felt wonderful to him.

"Kai… God…I love you, I love you so much," she whispered again, it was uncommon for her to call on God's name but this time, she was, and Kai knew she meant it.

He kissed her neck this time, and she moaned again, shuddering almost violently, drawing him closer, he nibbled as far down as he could reach. 'She loves me!' was the only thought in his mind.

Suddenly he shifted foreword, "You mean that, you… love me?" he asked like a little child, it was unfamiliar to him, this feeling in his heart.

"More than anyone… more than anything," she whispered. Letting go of him she put her hands on his chest, Kai shifted again, ignoring the more that private placement of his support knee, which rested between hers.

He didn't bother speaking, just took her lips with his, kissing her slowly. Her fingers moved across the thin material of his shirt, across his chest, his movements were becoming more instinct as his primal urges began to take over. He separated only when he knew his lungs could take no more.

"I love you too," he finally whispered. Hoarsely, already intoxicated by the sensation of her hands on his chest. They were staring at each other; Kai was first to snap out momentarily.

"You know what I want now?" he whispered.

"The blanket…" Charlene replied jokingly.

"No… not just the blanket, I want to girl in it too, I want her to be by my side forever. I want her to be the last thing I see when I fall asleep, and the first thing I see when I wake up, I want the princess of my dreams, I want the queen of my heart," he whispered back, drawing closer.

"Then be her prince Kai… be her king, and her knight in shining armor," Charlene replied.

"Gladly… for her, I'd get the moon itself," Kai replied, pulling her close, "My princess… my Queen," he added. The two turned back to the lake, watching the waters until they fell asleep, sleeping in each other's arms for the first time, intertwined in a lover's embrace, the ground didn't seem as hard to them, not anymore.

_Author Notes:_ It's short, but uber sweet. Review!


End file.
